a twilight story
by xXGofficChickxX
Summary: will rere beat the mobs that want to kill her?


twilight - the high school

hi my name is Rerereun Ravenblood Sambloodstone but must people call me Rere. all the girls at my school think they r bettur then me and say that i look to anorxecic but i can eat anything and not gain weight. i have long raven black hair with golden streaks and purple streaks going down it and im a 44 d.  
but this story is not about my hair or my locks (actualy some parts is) it is about the love of my life. his name is luke skywalker and he is the one who will bring balance to my universe and i always am so happy to see him.  
luke is super tall and muscle and has raven black hair with red steaks in it. he is super goffick (like me) but he never sees me becuse he is busy with some religious stuff.  
also there r some vamps and wherewolves i nthe school but i pretend i dont know (im a vamp myself) and i think edward cullen is so awesome but he always hangs out with some girl named bella (who is not a vamp)  
so my goffick friends (david susan and rob) where are hanging out smoking pot when some biblbe thumber comes by and says "only people who worship satan do drugs" and i said "so we worship satan?" and she ran away.  
the girl (who is jelous of my looks) is named Sandra Baker an her father is a minister. she believes that evil is around the school and that vampires warlocks witches goblins and all other scary stuff lurks at the school and she is right.  
after finishing the pot i looked at my goffick friends and said "did u hear about mister dingle? he was caught hacking sex with a prostitute the other day" i said flinging my hair back.  
susan finished her pot to and said "yeh i also herd that sandra baker is a filthy cow" and laughed and we all laughed to.  
"rere tehy r dumb preppies" said rob and we went to class.  
when i got to english 4U edward was there and he was hanging out with some other vamps. i used my vampire magic to read there thoughts and edward was picturing having sex with me and i blushed and edward looked at me.  
then luke skywalker came in and sat down beside me and handed me a note saying "i can no more resist ur sex charms meet me in the janitors close after class" and i blushed and after class ended i went to the closet.  
when i entered luke was there and he laughed at me and said "u r stupid i woul dnever go out with you cuz i has the hots for edward" and i teared up.  
after crying for several hours and my makeop going bad susan told me it would be better. i smiled happy smile and we left to go to lunch class.  
we sat at our normal table where all the goffick cool kids hang out and wher esome fat kid named johnny sits. we wer eall talking about goffick stuff when sandra came over to speak to me.  
"u now i now ur a vamp" she said looking at me with hesitants  
"yeh so u gona tell" i say looking back at her breasts  
"yeh"  
sandra had made bad enemies cuz i told her to meet me behind garbage can after lunch and she came. i killed her so she would no speak a word to anybody.  
the police came and looked at body and say "case close suicide" and they took the body and left.  
i grinned cuz i had killed my arch enemy and now i was going to have edward for myself becuz i was going to kil bela.  
bella walked fast towards her tricicyle and i saw her and say "time to meat ur maker" and i kiled her and then i hid the body in a garbage can.  
i made it look like luke skywalker did it and when the police came they arrested him. edward was all sad so i began to speak with him.  
"hey" i say  
"hey" he say back  
we started at ech other for more then ten seconds and i said "it is sad bella died want a smoke" and he said "i watches my carbs right now i cant have a smoke"  
i began to smoke "im a vamp to u know and u and i can be partners for ever" and he said "Yes" and we lived ever after.  
until that night when bella was risen from dead by necromamncer. then why edward and i had baby she came in and say  
"rere u kiled me to be with my man time to ide" and she attacked me but was no match for my vampire magic and i killed her and edward say "this true" and i say "yes but not really" and edward left.  
sandra also never died and she came to tell police and church what i was. soon the town got a mob togeher to fight me and i was scared but no more when i found wepon and killed the entire town.  
sandra however was not dead and zombie jesus came from heaven and attacked me but i killed him and i became god.

i lifed happily ever after


End file.
